


Villainous Lovers

by FairyDragon13



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cartoon references, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Movie References, Original Character(s), Rivalry, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shapeshifting, Slow Dancing, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDragon13/pseuds/FairyDragon13
Summary: When Black Hat receives an invitation to a Gala for Villains, he expects the evening to be a waste of his time. But while there he meets a familiar face from a certain point in his past he'd like to forget. Has he really forgotten or will he be pulled in like last time?





	1. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a Villainous story.  
I will be putting in information about each character from what is already known from the show as well as my own take on information that has not been released yet (e.g. Black Hat's past before the Organization).  
This story and OC is my own work, Villainous belongs to Alan Ituriel & Cartoon Network.

The morning started just like any other, Flug waking up and checking his daily routine schedule, then waking 5.0.5 up for him to do the morning cleaning, getting Demencia fed and dressed which seemed to always take longer than it should as Demencia would always run around shouting: "Pyjamas forever!" Next on the list was Flug's meeting with his boss and the master of the house, Lord Black Hat, which he was scared about because he was five minutes late and had to skip todays breakfast, 5.0.5's delicious blueberry pancakes.

"_Stupid Demencia. Black Hat's going to kill me for being late!_" Flug thought, as different scenarios played in his mind about the different ways Black Hat would torture him as punishment. When Flug got to Black Hat's office he knocked on the door, his hand shaking as he did so.

"Lord Black Hat, it’s me. I'm coming in." Flug announced as he slowly opened the door. As soon as Flug stepped into the office the door slammed shut and Flug saw Black Hat standing with his back to him, looking out the window. He then slowly turned to face Flug before taking a sit at his desk.

"Flug, you know how I feel about tardiness. Now why are YOU LATE!" Black Hat growled.

"Forgive me sir." Flug pleaded, shaking as he spoke. "But Demencia was being difficult again. I swear it won't happen again." Flug's pleas seemed to have calmed Black Hat only a little.

"See that it doesn't Doctor."

"What did you want to discuss with me Boss?"

"I have received an invitation to a fancy Gala for Villains and won't be back until the Monday 26th. While I am gone you will be in charge, and I want my house to be in one piece when I get back. UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir. Understood."

"Good. Because if I find this place ruined like last time… excuses won't save you, Demencia and 5.0.5."

"Yes, my Lord Black Hat. I'll see to it that the manor remains intact the weekend of your departure." Flug was then dismissed from Black Hat's office, his heart racing from the fright of remembering the last time he was left in charge while Black Hat was away from Hat Manor.

Demencia had gone completely crazy breaking everything and then placing dynamite in 5.0.5's cookie recipe, which caused an explosion big enough to destroy Hat Manor and caused the three to try and escape Black Hat's terrifying fury by making cardboard models of themselves and rowing away from Hat Island, all of that was pointless though as Black Hat quickly caught them. The difference then was his boss was only away for the day, how in the world was Flug going to keep things (by that he meant Demencia) under control for an entire weekend?

Flug decided to think of a solution later as he still had his morning routine to complete. So, he feed Black Hat's pet snake Lil' Jack (almost getting eaten in the process) and worked on new upcoming inventions to sell as products for the Organization.

Back in his office Black Hat opened a draw of his desk and pulled out the Villain Gala invitation.

You are cordially invited to  
THE VILLAINS GALA  
\-----------------------------------  
A regular enjoyable get together for powerful villains  
Saturday 24th & Sunday 25th August 2019  
Flores Estate  
5:00 PM Cocktails - 7:00 PM Dinner & Dance  
Dress: Business suit or tuxedo, cocktail dress or long dress

As he was reading through it, Black Hat could detect the faint smell of roses, massoia wood and vanilla. He also noticed something in the bottom right corner, a small message: _Hope to see you at the Gala Blackie. Signed - MF_. Black Hat placed the invite back in its envelope and back in his desk draw, he then teleported to his room to pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flug's morning routine was taken from the Villainous pilot episode "The Dreadful Dawn/El Atroz Amanecer". The part about Demencia blowing up Hat Manor is from an early Villainous storyboard called "You Had One Job".


	2. When Black Hat's Away, Demencia Will Play. But Not if Flug has Anything to Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villainous belongs to Alan Ituriel & Cartoon Network

The next day a sleek black limousine sent by the Flores Estate arrived at Hat Manor to pick up Black Hat, who was standing outside his house with Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5. Two chauffeurs got out of the limousine, one took Black Hat's suitcase and put it in the trunk and got back in the car while the other held the door open so Black Hat could get in.

"Now remember Flug, you’re in charge while I'm gone." Black Hat reminded his right hand man.

"Yes, Lord Black Hat, sir." Flug saluted.

"And what else Doctor?"

"The Manor is to say in one piece until your return."

"Good. See that it does." Black Hat then got in the limousine and rolled down the window when the chauffeur closed the door and hopped back in the driver’s seat. "And again. I don’t want my house to be in PIECES WHEN I GET BACK!" He growled at his employees, his eye glowing a fiery red, and rolled up the car window and the car got on its way heading back to the Flores Estate.

Once the car was out of sight Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5 went back in the house to look at their chores list that Black Hat had left for them. As Flug was explaining each chore Demencia snuck away to his lab on a mission to wreck it, but Flug was smart to install a few traps in each room after his meeting with Black Hat to catch Demencia before she broke anything. Then an alarm went off and a yelp was heard from the lab.

"Ha, got her!" Flug shouted victoriously, rolling up the chores list and made his way to his lab. Finding Demencia snagged in a net holding a beaker full of Sulfuric acid and another beaker broken on the floor, obviously she had been planning to mix them and blow up Flug's lab.

"So, trying to get me in trouble huh Demencia?" Flug questioned, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the smart one Doc." Demencia wittingly said back starting to gnaw at the net's material to break free.

"Try all you want to chew on that net, it won't work. That net is made from the strongest material I could get my hands on."

"What? Metal splashed in Super Strength Serum?"

"No fool. This net is made from a metal called Vibranium, stolen from a country called Wakanda. Also, it is extremely light, so it'll be easier to carry you back to your room."

"Borrrrring. You're not gonna go all "science nerd" on me are you, Nerd."

"SILENCE! Hat-Bots take Demencia to her room and keep her there!"

Two Hat-Bots shortly arrived and grabbed Demencia, tossing her back in her room still in the Vibranium net, which she was still chewing at trying to get free. Flug and 5.0.5 soon entered and pushed her into the pit in the room.

"Just wait till I get out of here Nerd!" Demencia threatened while pointing up at Flug.

"You will stay in here while 5.0.5 and I finish the boss' chore list. Can't have you blowing up the Manor again." Flug said, holding up the chores list and walking away from Demencia's pit, 5.0.5 soon following behind. As the doctor and bear were both leaving the room, they could still hear Demencia's shouting echoing from her pit halfway down the hall.

"Bhrow?" 5.0.5 muttered to Flug, a questionable look on his face.

"Relax 5.0.5, we'll let her out when Black Hat gets back." Flug said, reassuring 5.0.5 by petting his head. "This is just so we can keep the Manor in one piece and prevent Black Hat from losing his temper like last time." Flug then assigned 5.0.5 to the cleaning duties, while he checked the Black Hat Organization order and delivery files, as well as checking all the Organization finances. Afterwards both Flug and 5.0.5 made meals together, deciding to make enough food to last them through the weekend Black Hat was away, they then brought some to Demencia's room and all three sat and ate together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to put an MCU reference in this chapter similar to the Villainous orientation videos about other Cartoon Network villains and got a nice little family moment between Flug, Demencia & 5.0.5.
> 
> The Gala will be happing next chapter, as well as my female OC character appearing. Don't worry :)


End file.
